Do You Love Me?
by Allura Arwen
Summary: Takes place after the episode Courting Alexis. JadenAlexis Sequel is up for those who wanted a sequel. Just look under my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Love Me?**

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_. I'm just a romantic! Please don't sue!

A/N: I'll stick with the English dub names. If I were to try to use the Japanese names I'd slaughter them. This takes place after the episode "Courting Alexis". If I misspell something or make any grammatical errors that I or spell check miss (let's face it technology isn't perfect because we humans created it, therefore it's going to fail). Anyways, enough depressing reality of modern technology, and on with the fic!

_Italics_ – thoughts

"Words with quotations" – speaking

**Chapter One**

flashback

"So, Alexis, I guess this means that I'm your fiancé! Whatever that means…"

end of flashback

Jaden Yuki's words still stung. He didn't mean to hurt Alexis. She was one hundred percent sure of that. What she wasn't sure about was why his words had hurt so much.

It had been a few days since Jaden's duel with Harrington Rosewood where the two guys were battling it out for her hand in marriage. _Harrington had some nerve_, Alexis thought's exclaimed as she stared out at the ocean, letting the water lap at her feet. She had thought that coming down here would help clear her mind of her thoughts and questions she had carried with her the past few days.

She sat quietly remembering every detail from Harrington's outburst when Alexis and Jaden were talking about Chazz down to the minute she had left the tennis court after the duel. Alexis's blood boiled at the memory of Harrington naming her hand in marriage the victor's prize! The guy had only known her for two minutes and he had the nerve to act like she was his! And Jaden….!

Well, Jaden's part in the duel had seemed to be a friend sticking up for her since Harrington hadn't even bothered to ask her opinion. Or at least that's what it had seemed like at first. Then he had casually walked up to her with that grin on his face has he casually stated, "Well, Alexis, I guess this means that I'm your fiancé!"

For a moment she had been mad at him, thinking that like Harrington Jaden wasn't even going to let her have a say in the matter. Not that either of the two guys could have forced her to go through with "engagement" in the first place. But then Jaden dropped the bomb… "Whatever that means…!"

This made Alexis angry and sad at the same time. She didn't know why, but she felt there had actually been a part of her that had wanted Jaden to mean that he had really, _really_ wanted her to be his fiancé.

_Why, though? Why should I care whether or not Jaden wanted me to be his wife?_

"Alexis?"

The pretty blonde Obelisk blue turned to find Syrus Truesdale standing over her, one of Jaden's best friends and roommates. "Hey, Syrus," Alexis said as she blandly greeted her classmate.

"What are you doing out here, Alexis?"

"I just needed a place to think," she replied with sigh.

"Is everything alright?"

Alexis looked up to see Syrus's eyes filled with concern. "I've just got a lot to think about," she replied gently.

Syrus sat down quietly next to her as he inquired, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

His beautiful friend quietly contemplated his question for a moment. Syrus and Jaden were really close friends. Maybe Syrus could help her to know and understand Jaden's feelings towards her.

For the next hour or so Alexis revealed to Syrus how she had felt about Harrington and Jaden's duel. He listened very attentively, and when she had finished, Syrus couldn't help but ask, "Alexis, you like Jaden, don't you?"

Alexis's face turned red, "What makes you say that?"

Syrus smiled and shook his head, "Never mind."

He'd spare her this once. After all, she had just spilled her guts about her thoughts on the duel between Harrington and Jaden. Syrus knew that Alexis had been at least a little ticked off about it, but he never suspected she felt this way.

Alexis rose from her seat as she turned to her friend one final time, "I'm going to head back to the dorm, Syrus. Thank you for listening."

As she turned to go her blue-haired friend plotting how he could unearth Jaden's feelings about Alexis.

Back at the Slifer Red Dorm…

Jaden lay on his bed resting his eyes. He had just got through with a practice duel with Chumley. It had been a great duel! Jaden had won, of course, and now Chumley was off in the cafeteria to get some grilled cheese sandwiches. Jaden's stomach started to growl, letting him know he needed to go get some dinner. _I had better go get Syrus. He skipped lunch today so that he could cram for that quiz in Dr. Crowler's class. So he must be starving!_

Jaden rose from his bed and slipped on his shoes to go in search of his little friend. Just as Jaden was about to walk out the door, Syrus himself walked in. "Hey, Syrus! I was wondering where you were. I was about to see if you were going to the cafeteria," the taller boy said as he greeted the blue-haired boy.

Syrus smiled, "Well, yeah, that sounds good, Jay."

Later…

At the cafeteria, Jaden and Syrus found that Chumley had already finished his meal and was on his way back to the dorm so he could take a shower.

When Jaden and Syrus had their food, they found a place to sit down. For a while they didn't say anything. Then Jaden noticed that it seemed like Syrus wanted to talk about something, but that he was having a hard time finding the words to say.

"Hey, Sy, is everything okay?"

His blue-haired companion looked up at his friend as he responded, "Yeah, everything's alright. But I wanted to ask you something. But I'm not sure if I should."

Jaden was surprised, "Syrus, you can ask me anything. I'm your friend."

"Well, you see I was wondering, besides the fact that you never back down from a challenge, why did you duel Harrington the other day?"

Jaden contemplated this for a moment, "I not sure what you mean, Sy."

"Did you decide to duel him because you actually like Alexis?"

"What?"

Syrus shook his head. _Oh, man! This is going to take awhile._

"Jaden, do you like Alexis? As a girlfriend?"

Jaden was sat for a minute and thought carefully about his friend's question. _I have always thought Alexis was beautiful, sweet,…a great duelist, but as a girlfriend?_

"Sy, I'll be honest with you. I'm not really sure how I feel for Alexis. I wasn't sure what fiancé meant when Harrington challenged the other day. I still don't know what it means. Alexis said that for now it means 'friend'."

Syrus groaned, "Jaden, 'fiancé' means 'engaged to be married'!"

The brown-haired teen blushed, "I see why Alexis started to object to the duel."

_Man, no wonder Alexis seemed ticked off after the duel. I knew that to be her fiancé at the time meant that I would be something special to her. Just not that special._

"Jay."

Jaden turned his thoughts to his companion as Syrus continued, "You need to talk to Alexis. She was really upset about the whole thing."

"Really?"

Syrus nodded.

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know you didn't. She knows that too, but I think you need to talk to her."

Jaden sighed as he got to his feet, "Alright, Sy. I'll talk to her."

As his best friend walked away, Syrus hoped that Jaden and Alexis would work everything out. Alexis was an awesome girl, and Syrus knew that Jaden cared for her deeply. She needed to know that, and now, hopefully, Jaden would put her troubled heart at ease.

A/N: I'd like to thank a friend of mine who helped me write this. Thanks again! You were a major help with the trouble spots.


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Love Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_. Love it, but don't own it. ;;

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! I am glad you liked it. I couldn't have written this without my friend's help. Thank you again, Caitlin! I'm sorry, but it took me a little longer to get this up. I would have had this up Sunday, but at the time I felt like a train wreck! I had a real bad sinus headache that would not go away! Thank God that He made it tolerable enough for me to sleep it off! Now, on with the fic!

Chapter 2

At the Obelisk Blue dorm…

Alexis was sitting at her desk in her room studying when she heard a tapping on her window. _It's probably just the wind,_ she thought trying to concentrate on her work. For a second it stopped, and then it started again. The tapping stopped and started several more times before the pretty blonde looked up to see… Jaden standing at the door to the balcony!

Alexis rushed over to the door to unlock the door. After she let Jaden in she tried to keep her voice as calm as she interrogated her friend. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself expelled! You know that boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm!"

"Right now that doesn't matter, Alexis. All that matters right now is you."

Alexis couldn't believe she was hearing. She looked Jaden straight in the eye to make sure that he was telling the truth. "You're kidding…"

Jaden's eyes radiated with a warmth and concern for her that told her that he was drop-dead serious! "No, Alexis. I'm not kidding."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Jaden?"

Her brown-eyed visitor's intensified gaze pierced her unbelief that he was being serious. "Alexis, I understand a little better about why you were so mad at me after the duel with Harrington the other day. Syrus explained what 'fiancé' means."

Alexis turned away from Jaden so he couldn't see her eyes as she sadly asked, "What did you think it meant, Jaden?"

The brown-haired Slifer mentally winced. _I definitely saw that one coming!_ "I knew that it had meant something special. I didn't know how special."

So he had realized that had meant something special! Alexis turned back to face Jaden as she drew closer to him. She was really afraid to ask him anything else, but there was one thing she had to know. "Jaden, what are your true feelings for me?"

Jaden's face went red as he struggled to find the right words, "I'm not sure what it is that I feel for you right now, Alexis, but I do know that you're very special to me. You are caring, smart, beautiful, and … I would never want to hurt you…"

Alexis blushed as she continued to question him, "You know that Harrington wanted to win my heart. Did you really want to have a special place in my heart?"

"I…," Jaden paused to think about it. _That's why accepted the challenge, isn't it? I wanted to mean something to Alexis more than just a …_

"I do…"

The beautiful blonde closed the distance between them as she wrapped her arms around him. Jaden hadn't expected this, but he returned the embrace as he basked in the feel of his arms around her, the scent of her hair,… He didn't want to ever let go! _There's only one thing that could make this moment even sweeter!_

As if she had read his mind, Alexis raised her head as rose up on her tip-toes and claimed Jaden's lips with hers. When they parted, Alexis quietly whispered, "I love you, Jaden…"

The Slifer Red dorm's best duelist felt like he had won a duel against the King of Games himself! He felt like could take on the world!

"I love you, Alexis," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

This kiss lasted a little longer than the last one, but there was a knock on Alexis's door that cut it short. "Alexis, we have something to tell you! Open up," exclaimed Alexis's friends on the other side of the closed portal.

Alexis and Jaden parted as Alexis cried out in reply, "Um… I'll be right there!"

Jaden took that as his cue to leave, but before he climbed down the tree that was right outside he claimed one more kiss from Alexis. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Lex," the Slifer grinned.

"It's a date!"

Jaden climbed down the tree quickly while Alexis watched to make sure he was a good enough distance away before she let Mindy and Jasmine in. When she finally opened the door her two best friends were very frustrated with her, but Alexis didn't care at the moment. The blonde Obelisk knew that Jaden loved her, and at the moment nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Love Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_. Love it, but don't own it.

A/N: Thank you again, my reviewers! I'm glad you like it. I really had not planned on going any further, but as Caitlin and Ranko pointed out there are some questions that need answering. Thank you, Caitlin and Ranko! You both gave me ideas on what should happen in this chapter! Thank you all for your encouraging words. God bless you all, both my reviewers and even my readers who didn't! Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, everyone, and have a safe holiday. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

Mindy and Jasmine fussed at Alexis for making them wait for two minutes, and then went straight on to tell their fair-haired friend the news that they were so anxious to tell her.

"You won't believe it, Alexis! Downstairs there are twelve dozen bouquets of red roses from Harrington waiting for you," exclaimed Mindy.

Alexis just flopped down on her bed with a dreamy smile on her face. Jasmine and Mindy starred at her with concern. Jasmine waved a hand in front of Alexis's face, "Hello? Earth to Alexis? Did you hear what Mindy said?"

Back at the Slifer dorm…

Jaden rushed into his room as he rested his back up against the closed door and let out a huge sigh of relief. Once he relaxed he noticed Syrus and Bastian having a practice duel with Chumley watching nervously and ever so often glancing at Jaden. _Okay, cool. No one has even noticed that I was… Wait a second!_

"Bastian? What's up? Don't get me wrong, I'm always glad to see you, but did you take a wrong turn," Jaden asked sensing that something wasn't right.

For one thing, Bastian was a Ra Yellow student, so what was he doing here? Another thing was that Syrus's and Bastian's cards looked like they had been strewn everywhere. Not something that any duelist would ever do even in a practice duel.

The Ra Yellow student responded quickly, "No, I … was just…"

"Hope you don't mind, Jay. I invited him over to duel one or two times," Syrus quickly said, too quickly. Something was up.

Jaden looked up at Chumley who was watching all the activity from his bunk. Chumley was trying his hardest to avoid Jaden's gaze.

Jaden raised an eyebrow as he questioned his friends further, "Really? Then why are the cards scattered everywhere? It looks like you both just whipped out your cards in a real big hurry."

All three of his friends were starting to fidget and try to avoid his eyes. Bastian cleared his throat as he slowly found his voice, "Well, Jaden, the truth is… We … as in Syrus, Chumley, and myself …"

Chumley couldn't take it anymore, as he exclaimed, "We saw you and Alexis kiss, alright?!!!"

Bastian winced as he nodded, "Um, yes, Jaden. What he said."

"We're sorry, Jay! We were worried about you and Alexis," Syrus said quietly with downcast eyes.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but..," Jaden began, and then he continued, "I don't believe that was your primary reason for spying on us."

"Spying is a strong word, Jaden," Bastian said pretending to be offended. Syrus and Chumley then started to smile, confirming Jaden's accusation of the three of them spying on him and Alexis.

Syrus glanced up at his best friend, "So, are we forgiven?"

Jaden blushed as he managed to nod, "Of course! Just don't make it a habit."

The next day…

Mindy and Jasmine could hardly get a word from Alexis. The two definitely knew something was up with their best friend. She seemed distracted all day, like she was off in her own little world.

Alexis was indeed in her own little world. She couldn't focus in any of her classes. The distracted blonde Obelisk blue kept on daydreaming through class until the student next to her passed her a note that was carefully folded up. When she saw who it was from, she flashed a certain brown-haired Slifer her most beautiful smile.

Mindy and Jasmine, who were sitting a few rows above Alexis noticed this, and decided to ask Alexis about it during lunch. However, when lunch time came around, the pretty blonde was nowhere to be found. Then another one of the girls from their dorm mentioned that she had seen Alexis heading to the beach. After hearing this, the duo went off in hot pursuit of their friend.

When they made it to the beach, were still a good ways off, they came upon Alexis to find her sitting on a blanket next to a brown-haired boy, surrounded by what appeared to be a simple picnic lunch. Just as the two girls were about interrupt what appeared to be a conversation going on between Alexis and the boy, Jasmine and Mindy saw the boy pull Alexis into an embrace and then kiss her!

"Hold it right there, Mister," exclaimed Mindy as she and Jasmine rushed towards the couple.

Jasmine chimed in, "Yeah! Just who do you think you…?"

With that Alexis and the boy parted quickly to reveal that Alexis's date was none other than Jaden Yuki. A stab of guilt quickly jolted through two intruders.

"Mindy? Jasmine, what are you two doing here," Alexis asked with her voice giving away that she wasn't exactly all that happy to have them interrupt.

"We were worried about you, Alexis! Ever since last night you've been acting strange," the brown-haired Obelisk replied.

"We were going to ask you about what's up at lunch, but we couldn't find you and then someone told us that you were heading down here," Jasmine said finishing Mindy's previous statement.

Alexis's tone softened, "Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

Jaden smiled sheepishly as he offered Alexis's friends an explanation, "I wrote Alexis a note in class asking her if she would like to have a picnic just the two of us. Sorry, ladies. I didn't mean to make you two worry."

Mindy smiled devilishly as she asked, "Does this mean that you two are an item?"

Jaden and Alexis exchanged a loving glance at one another before they turned back to Jasmine and Mindy. Jaden wrapped his arm around Alexis as he confirmed the two girls' assumption. "I'd definitely say so."

The raven-haired Obelisk blue sighed, "Aw! That's so romantic!"

Mindy frowned, "That doesn't explain last night though, Lex!"

"I'm afraid that was my fault again, ladies! I had heard that Alexis was upset about the duel I had with Harrington the other day, so I went to see her last night."

Alexis smiled, "He risked getting expelled just to apologize and try to make things right."

Jasmine squealed in delight, "And you two ended up confessing your love for each other? Oh, that is so sweet! Congrats, you two!"

Jaden and Alexis thanked her for her blessing as Mindy offered her congratulations.

After the two girls had left, the Slifer grinned as he turned back to his lovely girlfriend, "Now where were we? Oh, yeah, I remember!"

Not too far away…

Bastian, Syrus, and Chumley were out on a walk to kill time before their next class when they heard an ear-piercing scream. The short blue-haired Slifer cried out, "Sounds like trouble!"

Bastian added with a shout, "Let's go help her!"

Chumley cried out as his other two friends ran off, "Do we have to run?!"

Syrus's reply wasn't what Chumley wanted to hear, "It sounds like it's coming from the cliff that overlooks the beach!"

When the three friends reached the cliff, they found Dr. Crowler freaking out and screaming from the top of his lungs, "NO!!! Tell me it isn't so! Tell me it isn't so!"

At first the three students didn't know what their teacher was talking about. Then they heard a familiar voice from the beach below cry out, "Sorry, Dr. Crowler! What can I say? I can't resist a beautiful girl!"

This was accompanied by a familiar feminine laugh. As the three companions moved to the edge to look down and see what the fuss was about, Dr. Crowler cried (as in wept) as he walked off making a scene as he left, "My best female student is going out with a Slifer slacker! No!!!"

Syrus couldn't help but ask his two companions, "Why does Dr. Crowler scream like a woman?"

Chumley grunted, "Why does he wear lipstick?"

The three shuddered at the thought and decided not to even attempt to answer that one. Then they turned their attention back to why Dr. Crowler screamed in the first place, even though they had a pretty good idea what had caused him to freak out. As they looked over the edge they could see Alexis in Jaden's arms still laughing. Bastian grinned, "Can't stay out of trouble, can you, Jaden?"

The brown-haired Slifer looked up at Bastian, "With Dr. Crowler, when am I _not_?"

"True. We'll leave you two now that we know everything is all as it should be," responded the Ra Yellow student.

When their three friends had left, Jaden found Alexis's eyes lovingly gazing at him, taking in every feature. She gently placed a hand on his cheek as Jaden savored her touch.

"So, do you think we ever will be officially engaged, Alexis?"

The beautiful blonde smiled, "I don't know. I hope so, but why don't we take it one day at a time?"

"Sounds good."

"Just promise me one thing, Jaden."

"Anything!"

"Don't use a duel to ever decide whether or not we get married."

"I won't. You're too precious to me to ever take such a risk ever again."

With that, Jaden drew her into his warm embrace once again. Alexis wrapped her arms around him as she savored the moment. He then gently claimed her lips in his as she pressed back. Alexis's heart fluttered as Jaden lavished his passionate kisses on her and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Then they were interrupted by the distant sound of the bell signaling the end of lunch. The couple parted reluctantly. "Shall we continue at another time?"

Alexis smiled what Jaden thought of as a sinfully sweet smile, "I hope so."

With that they gathered up their belongings and walked back to class holding hands. They knew there were several challenges and hardships they would face in their relationship before they ever heard wedding bells, but they would take them on together. Hopefully, one day they would become man and wife.

A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it! I have already got a sequel in mind for those you who wanted a sequel. My Christmas one-shot will be a part of it. Hopefully I'll get it up soon! Thank you again for all your help with the trouble spots in the plot and for editing this story, Caitlin! Everyone, take care! God bless!

A/N #2: I've received a few reviews asking for a sequel for this fic. If you're looking for the sequel then just look under my profile. Chapter 12 is still in progress, but hopefully it will be completed in the near future. I'm sorry the confusion!


End file.
